


【Dunkirk,PWP,Farrier/Collins】当他们终于重逢

by nineya



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 对战争深恶痛绝且对历史和细节一无所知的作者，金发狂热就想搞金发，无脑甜，我们就当他们都活下来了好吗！bug肯定有但我不在乎，单纯只是为了开车hhhh





	【Dunkirk,PWP,Farrier/Collins】当他们终于重逢

“你是法瑞尔？”

头发已经有些稀疏的中年医生从病历材料堆里抬起头来，被包裹在白色隔离衣里的脊柱因长期伏案工作而异常弯曲，带着他整个人看上去就像个煮熟的虾米，连大脑门都要粘在桌子上了。

他用左手食指推了推眼镜，灰蓝色的眼珠向着士兵的方向偷偷摸摸似的撇了撇，又立刻转回到纸面上了 。

法瑞尔太累了，他只是象征性的举起手堪堪敬了个算不得标准的礼。

“是的。”

“哦……”医生随口应了一句，手下的笔仍然在纸上划动着发出沙沙的声响，未有丝毫停顿的意思。法瑞尔等了半晌也等不来他下一句，他啧啧嘴巴，觉得自己几乎要站着睡着了。

从战俘营逃出来耗费了他太多精力和体力，法瑞尔不幸却又幸运，虽然被抓了，但因为是个飞行员，那群德国佬儿折腾他的目的便只限于劝降而不是屠杀，他们想尽办法威逼利诱要他屈服为他们所用，但法瑞尔当然不会背叛他的祖国，他足够机智又足够勇敢，总懂得在正确的时间做最对的事，所以这场灾难的结果就是他用受点伤换了逃出来，然后又花了好几个月的时间再次踏上祖国的土地。

当站在属于【家】的沙滩上时，他只感觉自己几乎已经忘记了故土风的味道了。

时钟滴滴答答一圈一圈的跑着，秒针最多转了两圈法瑞尔的上下眼皮就已经胜利会师了。他似梦似醒，直到那中年医生突然像是想起了什么似的清了清喉咙，开口对他说：“你是个飞行员……那你认不认识一个叫科林斯的？”

这个名字就像是根针尖锐的刺戳了一下他的脑子，瞬间赶走了他所有的困倦，他一下子站直了身子睁大了眼睛。

“是的，我知道他！他……”

医生努了努嘴，像是没看出他的焦急又或者已经看惯了，他用笔尖挠了挠后脑的碎发，“你的伤要好好修养，养的好以后是不会有什么大碍的。”

“医生，科林斯――告诉我！”他几乎是吼了出来，然而沙哑的嗓子并没有忠诚传递他的焦急，可能只比气若游丝能强上一点吧，至少他面前的医生是完全没感受到。那人只是慢慢抬起头把表格递给他，“有个闪光弹在他跟前不远爆炸了，不过也没什么大事儿，护士会带你去找他。”

法瑞尔接过表格大步冲了出去，留下那个医生继续软绵绵的冲外面喊：“下一个。”

他挤过站在走廊上的，跨过躺在地上和凳子上的，连蹦带跳穿过一长串臭烘烘、热腾腾、活生生、血糊糊的年轻士兵，好不容易才捉住了一位穿护士服的女士。

“请告诉我，告诉我飞行员科林斯在哪儿？”

那位女士眨了眨坚毅迷人的眼眸，手下仍然一刻不停忙着给一个士兵的伤口消毒，她用小尖下巴和挺翘的鼻尖给他指了个方向，“在那儿，士兵，最后一间。”

“谢。”法瑞尔匆忙道了个谢，推开站在路中间的一个愣了吧唧的小子，在几声抱怨和怒骂中飞快穿越人群。他整颗心都向着走廊的尽头，不停地向前跑着——直到终于把嘈杂甩在了身后。

一切便全都安静了下来。

法瑞尔站在门口，轻轻推了下那扇虚掩的门，门板吱呀一声便慢慢滑到了一侧。

他向里面走去，发现这屋子空间极其逼仄，似乎原本只是个储藏室，那窗子小到只有巴掌的一半大，连个桌子都没有，怕是强行塞了张孤独简陋的病床进去就让它摇身一变成了个病房了。那张可怜的床被个破破烂烂的灰白色帘子遮挡着，法瑞尔注意到帘子上有些棕色的点状污渍，但他可一点都不想知道那是什么弄的。

整个屋子静悄悄的，也只有床尾整齐摆着的一双靴子还能勉强证明是有个人在这儿的。

法瑞尔轻手轻脚靠近病床，小心地拨开帘子。

床上躺着个有着金色短发的年轻人，双眼上覆盖着厚厚的纱布，他毫无防备的张着嘴巴，脸蛋睡得红彤彤，一床薄被盖到他的胸前，随着呼吸轻轻起伏着。

法瑞尔叹了口气，一时间心里也说不出是什么滋味。

“……你睡的倒香。”

他突然就笑了起来，拍拍身上的土一屁股坐在床边，把科林斯仔仔细细看了一个遍――还行，胳膊是胳膊，腿是腿，脖子脸的颜色也没出大错，鼻子嘴巴耳朵没多没少，干干净净从头到脚都是囫囵的。他又点了点他的手指头，不管怎么说反正差不多个数儿是对了。

法瑞尔终于放下了心。

刚刚那波困倦突然又一次向他猛烈的袭来，不一会儿就搞得他昏昏沉沉又迷迷糊糊起来。

他屈服了，因为想不出自己还有什么好不屈服的。他用自己粗糙的手握着科林斯的，踢了鞋子爬上了床，就像过去那样紧紧挨着科林斯的胳膊，把脑袋顶在了年轻人空出来的那一小半个枕头上。

任谁也别他妈的想把他和科林斯分开了。

法瑞尔在睡死之前这样想到。

也没有任何人能够阻止他脏兮兮的睡到天荒地老了。

+++++++++++++++我是就想开个车怎么这么费劲的分割线++++++++++++++++++++

他再次醒来是因为梦里有个一吨重的火鸡掉在了他的肚子上。法瑞尔闭着眼睛推了两下却摸到了衣服……等等，火鸡穿衣服吗？他正想着，梦里的火鸡突然就穿上了德国人的军服，举着瓦尔特P38开始跳大腿舞，把他吓得一激灵。

他就醒了。

然后他发现自己的一只手正暧昧的安放在科林斯腿根上。

“你是谁？”

他听到骑在自己肚子上的年轻人用颤抖的声音问道，音量比他记忆中的略大一些。

“是我，法瑞尔。”

他回答道，带着温柔的笑意。

然而他身上的年轻人却像个坏掉的收音机，丝毫没有接受到他的信号似的，揪着他的衣服又一次大声问道：“说话，你是谁――！”

法瑞尔想起了那个医生的话，那颗炸弹在他跟前爆炸，除了会短暂的影响他的视力，或许也影响了他的听力。

他连忙拉起科林斯的手，在他手心里一笔一划的写道：

F。A。R。R。I。E。R。

他粗糙的手指摩擦着他的，交换着彼此的温度，科林斯抿着嘴唇身体直挺挺的一动不动，将全部注意力集中到触觉上，感受着那人的指尖。

温暖的，粗糙的，熟悉的……

可是他总是太过于依赖灵敏的耳朵和出色的视力，从不知道自己在其他知觉上的驽钝。其实科林斯从感受到自己握着那人的手时起心里有一处就在不断的对他说着：“他是法瑞尔，这是法瑞尔，他回来了！”但是因为少了听觉和视觉的验证，他竟然一时难以说服自己相信自己的判断了。

他担心万一，如果万一出了错他将再次不得不忍受失去，并继续在孤独中等待与对方再见――或者永远不会再见。

“你真的是法瑞尔吗……？”他再次用虚弱的声音问到。

“是的，我是的。”法瑞尔回答，突然想起科林斯听不清楚，于是他又在他手上缓慢地写道：

Y。E。S。

科林斯的手抖了一下，他开始缓慢的探索似地轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，从他的头发一点一点摸到他的耳朵，感受着那熟悉轮廓的温暖，它们终于不再是只出现在梦里。

他的喉咙里发出一些轻轻的呜呜的声音，就像哭一样。

“上帝啊……求你了让我相信是他吧……”他喃喃的自言自语道，俯下身将自己的脸颊贴在了法瑞尔的脸上轻柔地磨蹭着。

法瑞尔感觉到覆盖着科林斯眼睛的纱布有些潮湿，他不清楚那是药还是泪水，但他的心像是被融化了一样，用自己有力的双臂紧紧地将身上的年轻人摁在了怀里。

“我回来了，我回来了……”他轻轻吻着科林斯的耳垂念叨着，试图安抚他让他平静下来。

那温热的呼吸抚着科林斯的敏感的耳廓，虽然耳朵里嗡嗡的什么都听不清，却奇异的感到了安心――是了，过去的法瑞尔也总喜欢这样抱着他的。

他慢慢放松了身体，享受着他的怀抱并忍耐着耳朵被侵扰所带来的微微酥麻，直到那热度连连攀升，蒸红了他的整个脸颊……

科林斯意识到自己的阴茎在裤子里硬了起来，他年轻的身体根本禁不住撩拨，更不要说因为法瑞尔的离去他已经禁欲多时。他渐渐忍不住呜咽着，双腿大大分开支撑在床上，借着这个方便的姿势用下身在法瑞尔的腹部轻轻磨蹭起来。

如此当然无法让他满足，于是他喘息着呼唤心爱的人的名字，一边吻着他的脖子一边哀求道：“法瑞尔……我想要你……”

这总是被讲的含含混混的求欢句子因为此时科林斯不能控制自己的音量而被清清楚楚的甩在了法瑞尔的耳朵里，害他差点被自己的口水呛到。他侧过头，看到科林斯缺乏色素的白净脸蛋上已经浮起了红晕，那金灿灿的发梢从绷带边缘逃出来搔在法瑞尔挺直的鼻尖上，痒痒的。

科林斯没等他回应，他是个行动派，决定了立刻就要做。他松开手从法瑞尔身上翻下来，虽然看不见也不妨碍他摸摸索索脱掉自己的裤子并把法瑞尔的早就硬起来的阴茎从裤裆里掏出来。他光着屁股趴在床上，手里握着法瑞尔的那根，先伸出舌头小心翼翼试探性的轻轻舔了一下，然后很快就张开了嘴，一口把整个头部都含了进去。

“科林斯――”法瑞尔抚在他头上的手突然抓住了他的金发，科林斯听不见他讲话而有些困惑，但想了想又觉得自己没有做错什么，便又埋下头认认真真仔仔细细地舔了起来。他把那根硬邦邦又尺寸相当可观的宝贝舔的湿淋淋的，唾液甚至打湿了法瑞尔的耻毛。

“天呐……”法瑞尔被他被舔的几乎射出来，他忙坐起身把这个因为看不见听不清而不知轻重的年轻人从自己身上推开。科林斯歪着头不明白发生了什么事，法瑞尔只好扶着他侧躺下，好叫他稍微老实一点别那么猴急。

科林斯立刻就懂了——至少是用他的方式懂了。

他将放在上面的腿曲起至胸前，将手指舔湿，毫不羞耻的当着法瑞尔的面兴致勃勃又缓慢地插进了自己那个紧闭的入口，浅浅抽插着用手指操自己，为接下来的进入做准备。

“啊……法瑞尔……法瑞尔……”

视觉和听觉的缺失让他看不见对方的脸也听不见对方的声音，虽然知道法瑞尔就在看着他，但是在潜意识里这更像是一出独角戏。他忘记了害羞，也丝毫不需要含蓄，只知道忠实的表达自己本能的欲望就可以得到满足。

法瑞尔盯着他的动作几乎不能移开目光，科林斯虽然一向对性爱坦诚，但这么放的开也不多见。他享受着科林斯对自己强烈的欲望，正如自己对他的。法瑞尔抚摸着他的臀部，眼看着那个隐秘的入口变得柔软湿润，被科林斯准备的好好的。年轻人轻轻抽出了自己的手指等着他，那表情就差催他快点进来干了。法瑞尔笑起来，用手扶着阴茎小心缓慢的插了进去。

被填满的感觉使科林斯发出一声舒适的叹息，他期待这个已经太久了，熟悉的疼痛让满足感更加清晰，他的脖颈微微扬起喉咙里送出了微弱的哼声，嘴角翘起，露出一个餍足的微笑。

法瑞尔抚摸他的脊背安抚他，帮助他放松下来。年长者的经验告诉他科林斯现在的情况并不是完全不需要担忧，太久没有被进入的地方仍然紧致，突然动作的话会非常容易受伤。他不想让难得的重逢变成流血事件，只好维持着这个姿势极其缓慢谨慎地动着，一边轻柔地探进他的上衣，揉捏着身下年轻人敏感的乳头。

然而他这边的温柔耐心换到科林斯那边却成了磨人难耐了。年轻人不满地发出呜呜的叫声，纤细的腰晃动着迎合法瑞尔的动作，一只手溜下去握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，洁白的牙齿咬着红润的下唇，急得都快哭了。

“快一点，快一点……求你，我想要……”

法瑞尔其实也并不像他表现出的那样游刃有余，但他是年长的那一个，是照顾、指引的那一方，顾虑总会多些，尤其在科林斯眼睛耳朵都不好用的当口。他自己都没有意识到自己的保护欲膨胀到了什么吓人的地步，直到身下的青年已经再也忍受不了这种漫长的等待而开始想办法自己动，他才终于摁着年轻人的细腰加快了抽动的速度。

科林斯觉得如果不是纱布覆盖着他的眼睛他现在说不定已经丢人的哭到满脸都是眼泪了。法瑞尔永远是比他自己还熟悉他身体的那个人，他每一下动作都会狠狠地擦过他的前列腺，带来甜蜜到可怕的快感。此时的他正因为两种重要的知觉罢工而处在极其敏感的状态下，他从牙缝中挤出呻吟，整个身体都因为过分的快感而颤抖着，只能用手死死抓着床单，小腿崩直，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

“法瑞尔，天呐，好棒……好棒，啊……”

他的头抵在床单上脊背拱起，用牙齿咬着拇指，不知所措的想要抵抗身后的进攻。法瑞尔俯下身吻他的肩膀和后背，阴茎因为自己的动作而深深进入科林斯体内，引得科林斯发出哭泣一样的尖叫，阴茎流出透明的腺液打湿了床单。

“啊……法瑞尔……啊啊――”

他是听不清自己的声音，但法瑞尔却听得清清楚楚，这毫不掩饰的大声呻吟让年长者都有些不好意思了。他怕会把护士引来，只好用手捂住他的嘴。科林斯呜咽着，滚烫的鼻息喷在他的食指上，法瑞尔摸到他脸上说不出是汗水还是泪水的液体，他开始想念他那双正被纱布覆盖着的蓝眼睛了，想念他因情欲而泛红的眼角和挂着泪珠的金色睫毛。

科林斯心想这次自己绝对是哭了，肯定在哼哼唧唧了，但他仍然不愿被捂住嘴巴而是更想要一个吻。他挣扎着扒开法瑞尔的手，尖利的小虎牙还在那手指上报复似的咬了一口。

“……吻我……吻我……”

他祈求着，仰起头试图把自己被咬的红润的唇送到法瑞尔唇边。法瑞尔会意俯身，抬起他的下巴轻轻咬住他的下唇吻他，埋在他体内的坚硬的阴茎因为这个动作而正正的压迫在了科林斯的前列腺上。科林斯在这个甜腻的吻中收紧了身体，轻而易举就被法瑞尔逼到了高潮的边缘。

法瑞尔感受到了他的兴奋，他松开科林斯任凭他无力地倒回床上，狠狠将自己撞进身下青年的体内，下定决心要把他操到射。科林斯的上衣被汗水打湿粘在身上，勾勒出肌肉柔和的轮廓，法瑞尔被引诱似的用大手揉了两把，然后掐着他消瘦的腰身，几乎是把他摁在自己阴茎上，毫不留情的碾压着他体内的敏感点。可怜的科林斯无助地撕扯着床单，仅仅被这样粗暴的搞了几下就颤抖着达到了高潮，精液一股一股的射到了床单上，弄得到处都粘粘糊糊的。而法瑞尔竟然还不打算放过他，他的手继续撸动着他半软下来的阴茎，下身仍然不停地撞击他，就是要强硬的延长他的快感——高潮后敏感的身体哪里受得了这样强烈的刺激，他肆无忌惮的摆弄让科林斯发出承受不住的尖叫求饶：“我的天啊……法瑞尔，啊……拜托……求求你……”

法瑞尔咬着下唇得意的笑起来，又狠狠插了十几下，科林斯在他身下浑身痉挛剧烈的喘息着，直到他几乎要晕过去的时候法瑞尔才终于决定把自己也差不多到达极限的阴茎抽出来，用手撸动几下射在了科林斯的腿根上。

他们终于松了口气，法瑞尔躺倒在了科林斯身边。科林斯被他耗尽了体力，一头湿答答的金发也被揉的乱七八糟，一动不动瘫在床上，就像个会喘气儿的尸体。

年轻人歇了好一会儿才终于顺过气来，他慢吞吞的翻了个身趴到法瑞尔的身上，把他半边身子都压在下面，脸冲着法瑞尔，仿佛在隔着纱布注视着他。直到法瑞尔都快被他“盯”毛他才终于“看”够了，又把头枕回他胸前，像个撒娇的小奶狗。

法瑞尔抚摸着他的短发，听着科林斯在他身上啧着嘴巴，发出各种各样奇怪的声音，他突然觉得有点憋得慌，自己想说的话太多，可是科林斯却听不见。

最后他也只能无奈地看着年轻人毫无顾虑的把那床被他们弄得脏兮兮的被子裹在了他自己身上，放松身体没一会儿就发出了舒服的鼾声。

法瑞尔轻轻笑了起来。

他和他又在一起了，未来有无数的时间好浪费，想说什么不能等呢？

反正他们再也没什么好怕的了。

+++

END

我的妈呀好长的一辆车啊（心塞）


End file.
